kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Land Before Time Reboot size
"Dinosaur" is the common name for members of the clade Dinosauria, traditionally defined by the most recent common ancestor of Megalosaurus and Iguanodon. Though modern birds are surviving examples of the group, the word "dinosaur" is typically used in reference to the extinct, often large and/or intimidating non-avian dinosaurs that appeared in the Late Triassic and died out approx. 66 million years ago, during the Late Cretaceous. # Iguanodon Bernissartensis: (Dinosaur 2000) Meaning: Iguana tooth Time: Cretaceous 126-113 MYA Range: USA, and Asia Height: 8-10 feet Length: 32-38 feet Weight: 3.4 tons Family: Aladar Neera Kron Scouts Bruton and others herd # Parasaurolophus Walkeri: (Dinosaur King) Meaning: Nearing Crested lizard Time: Cretaceous 76.5-65 MYA Range: Canada, USA, and Asia Height: 10 feet Length: 29-34 feet Weight: 2.2 tons Family: Jake, and others herd # Brachiosaurus Altithorax: (Jurassic World Evolution) Meaning: Arm Reptile Time: Jurassic 154-150 MYA Range: India and United States Height: 30 feet at the withers the neck adds up to around 43 feet, for Males at shoulder hips Length: 69 feet for Males, some larger Species at 85–98 feet. (Adult/Largest recorded individual), Weight: 31-99 tons Family: Hathi, Winifred, Junior, Baylene, and others herd # Carnotaurus Sastrei: (Primal Carnage) Meaning: Flesh eating bull Time: Cretaceous 72-69 MYA Range: Argentina Height: 7 feet Length: 25 feet Weight: 2 tons Family: Carnotaurs, Mack, and his packs # Pachyrhinosaurus Lakustai: (Walking with Dinosaurs 2013) Meaning: Thick Nose Reptile Time: Cretaceous 71.5-70 MYA Range: Canada Height: 10 feet Length: 26 feet Weight: 10 tons Family: Patchi, Patchi's Mom, Bulldust, Scowler, Major, Juniper, Juniper's Mom, Jane, and others herd # Pteranodon Longiceps: (Dinosaur 2000) Meaning: Tooth Wing Time: Cretaceous 86-84.5 MYA Range: North America Height: 4 feet for males Wingspan: 12-18 feet Weight: 80 lbs Family: Flia, and others # Velociraptor Osmolskae: (Dinosaur Revolution) Meaning: Swift Thief Time: Cretaceous 73.5-69.6 MYA Range: Asia Height: 3 feet at knees Length: 6 feet long Weight: 220 lbs Family: Vansy, Blue, and his others packs # Pachycephalosaurus Wyomingensis: (Dinosaur Decode Jack Horner) Meaning: Thick headed reptile Time: Cretaceous 70.5-65.5 MYA Range: North America Height: 5 feet Length: 14.8 feet Weight: 990 lbs Family Dapplewood and others herd # Supersaurus Vivianae: (Dinosaur King) Meaning: Super lizard Time: Jurassic 153-145 MYA Range: United States Height: 44 feet at the withers Length: 110–120 feet at most Weight: 100 tons Family: Super, Sue, Charlie, and Others herd # Ankylosaurus Magniventris: (Jurassic World Evolution) Meaning: Fused Reptile Time: Cretaceous 68.8-65.5 MYA Range: North America Height: 7-8 feet Length: 26.3 feet Weight: 4.75 tons Family: Mr. Kosh Clubtail, Url, and others herd # Styracosaurus Albertensis:'' ''(Jurassic World Evolution) Meaning: Spiked Lizard Time: Cretaceous 75.5-66 MYA Range: Alberta Height: 6 feet Length: 18 feet Weight 3 tons Family: Eema, and others herd # Stegosaurus Stenops: (Jurassic Fight Club) Meaning: Roof lizard Time: Jurassic, 155-140 MYA Range: North America Height: 7-9 feet Length: 32 feet Weight: 7 tons Family: Spike tail leader and others herd # Triceratops Horridus: (Dinosaur Revolution) Meaning: Three horned Face Time: Cretaceous 68.8-65.5 MYA Range: North America Height: 8 feet Length: 30 feet Weight: 12 tons Family: Trike, Evette, and others herd # Argentinosaurus Huinculensis: (Dinosaurs Giant of Patagonia) Meaning: Argentina Reptile Time: Cretaceous 97-65.5 MYA Range: Argentina, and North America Height: 50-61 feet Length: 99–130 feet Weight: 99-203 tons Family: Builder, Mils, Beth, and others herd # Struthiomimus Altus: (Dinosaur 2000) Meaning: Ostritch Mimic Time: Cretaceous 77-65.5 MYA Range: North America Height: 4.5 feet Length: 14 feet Weight: 330 lbs Family Thumper (a bugs life bloopers), Face, Noah, and others herd # Camarasaurus Grandis: (Jurassic World Evolution) Meaning: Chambered Reptile Time: Jurassic 155-145 MYA Range: Western United States Height: 22 feet Length: 59–66 feet Weight: 52 tons Family: Beauty, Owen, Laim, and others herd # Tyrannosaurus Rex: (Primal Carnage) Meaning: King Tyrant Reptile Time: Cretaceous 68.8-65.5 MYA Range North America Height: 15-19 feet; robust morph for both genders, and gracile morph for both genders. Length: 43-48 feet; robust morph for both genders, and gracile morph for both genders. Weight: 14 tons; robust morph for both genders, and gracile morph for both genders. Family: Sharptooth, Junior, Stumpy (a larger male T.rex), Tinkerbelle, Jack Palance, Rex, Rexy, Buddy, and his packs # Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus: (Bigger than T. Rex NOVA) Meaning: Thorny Reptile Time Cretaceous 112.3-93.3 MYA Range: Africa Height: 14 feet at hip and 2 hump-like, sail-like has 25 feet Length: 52-59 feet Weight: 12 tons Family: Smurfette (Smurfs the Lost Village, A New Touch of Blue), Katy, Lenny, and her packs # Oviraptor Philoceratops: (Dinosaur 2000) Meaning: Egg thief Time: Cretaceous 75-65 MYA Range: Mongolia Height: 3 feet Length: 6 feet Weight: 500 lbs Family: Ruby, Sam, Beam, and her others herd # Allosaurus Europaeus: (Dinosaur Revolution) Meaning: Different Reptile Time: Cretaceous 155-150 MYA Range: Euorpe and North America Height: Av. 9 feet Length: 32.4-40.9 feet Weight: 1.5 tons Family: Alvin, Massie, Broken Jaw, and his packs # Archelon Ischyros: (Dino Dan Trek's Adventure) Meaning: Ruler Turtle Time: Cretaceous 84.4-76.0 MYA Range: North America Dimension: 3 feet tall, 13 feet long, and 16 feet wide Weight: 2 tons Family: Henry, Odds, and others pods Category:Dinosaurs Category:Heroes and Villans Category:Animals Category:Animated